


A Million Reasons

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: Sam goes into the pit and leaves behind his love who is pregnant.





	A Million Reasons

I loved Sam, I really did, but when he put Lucifer back into the cage, I lost him and my heart was shattered to dust. I was on the ground screaming wanting this nightmare to be over. Dean just picked me up and put me into baby, and we just drove until we got to Lisa’s. She was completely understanding and heartbroken to see me in this state. I didn’t eat, you didn’t sleep, all I did was sleep and cry. Her, Dean and Ben did all they could, but there was something that they didn’t understand. “ok y/n come on we’re going out, a girl’s day.” “No but thank you.” 

“Somethings up, what aren’t you telling me?” My eyes starting watering, and I had to tell her. “Lisa I’m pregnant.” Her jaw dropped in shock not knowing how to respond. “I think Dean needs to know too, that is his niece or nephew in there.” “I can’t, that will make him sadder yet, I don’t want him more heartbroken.” I started sobbing again, I wanted Sam here. “Let me go talk to Dean and then I’m making an appointment for to get checked out.” I nodded my head, giving in because this baby was part Sam and part me, I needed to make sure that I was healthy.

Lisa POV  
I went downstairs to talk to Dean, maybe he could talk some sense into her. “Dean? We need to talk.” His eyes widened going into panic mode. “No not that it’s y/n, she’s pregnant.” “Are you sure?” “Yes, she just told me, can you go up there and talk to her? She needs a lot of support right now.” He nodded his and went upstairs to talk to her.

Dean POV  
I can’t believe this, she’s pregnant, I wish Sam was here he would be thrilled. I knocked on the door and I heard a come in, so I opened the door and saw y/n sitting on the bed in fresh clothes. “I hear I have a niece or nephew on the way.” She nodded her head, “I wasn’t sure until now.” “Well you need to take care of yourself ok? For you and this baby, that will always be our connection.” I saw tears well up in her eyes and just held her as she cried.

Reader POV  
Lisa made me appointment to check on my health and the baby’s, Dean decided to take you instead of Lisa for the simple fact that you were like a sister to Dean and he knew everything about you. We were sitting in the waiting room, my knee bouncing at a quick pace, very nervous about today. I felt Deans hand on my knee and immediately relaxed. “It’ll be ok sweetheart, I promise I’m here every step of the way.” My eyes started watering wishing Sam was here to see what was going on. 

My name was called, and we got up to go back and got into the room. The doctor did the exam and quickly enough you were laying back and they got everything ready for the ultra sound. Soon enough I heard my child’s heartbeat and immediately started tearing up. “Would you like to know the sex?” I nodded my head quickly and said a quick “please?”. 

“Ok congratulations it’s a girl” My heart felt like it was going to beat through my chest. “How about that Uncle Dean?” I looked up and saw tears in his eyes, very grateful that Dean was here to help you stay strong. 

Time Passing  
Over the months my stomach got bigger, Dean grew more and more protective, Lisa was a god send helping you through the morning sickness and everything else that I dealt with during this pregnancy. It was growing closer and closer to the time of meeting your little girl, Dean and I had discussed names and Had decided on Savanah Rae Winchester. Both of you loved the name and were happy about the meaning of it. 

I was a week overdue and just exhausted from the pregnancy, I just wanted to meet my little girl and hold her. I went to bed early try to get as much sleep as I could, just as I got one of Sam’s flannels on, I felt a band of pain across my back and stomach. I then felt my water break, “DEAN!!! IT’S TIME!”

The whole house went into overdrive, Lisa helping you down the stairs, Dean and Ben grabbing the bags to be packed. We got to the hospital in record time, I was wheeled back and put into a room, Dean and Ben being in the waiting room and Lisa being in there with you to help you out. 

After six hours of labor, Savanah Rae made her entrance. The laid her on your chest and just absolutely fell apart seeing y/h/c and Sam’s hazel eyes. They took her to get cleaned up and brought her back to you. Lisa went to get Dean first to meet his niece, All I did was look at her and felt so much love for this little human that Sam and I created. I heard the door open and saw Dean walk in, tears filling his eyes as he met his niece for the first time. 

Four Months Later  
Savvy was growing like a weed, you could see more and more of Sam in her each day. Dean had left for work and I stayed home to take care of Ben and Sav. I had just made lunch, when I heard the door open. My hunter instincts kicked in, going to see what was going on. What I saw next was a shocker. I saw Sam stand there with a woman and two men, Dean looked at you and nodded his head that yes this was real. 

I noticed right away that something was off, so I hid the fact that his daughter was upstairs sleeping. 

After Dean, had taken you, Lisa and Ben to Bobby’s for safety, when he met Savvy, he fell head over heels with her. Through the weeks of staying with Bobby you never felt any safer than right now. Dean went back to hunting with Sam, He found out later that Sam had returned with no soul, I found out about Sam sleeping around, I know it wasn’t Sam, but it still felt like a knife being twisted in my heart. I had a million reasons to leave, but all he had to do was give you one reason to stay. 

“Bobby?” He looked up at me, knowing what was coming. “I know sweetie, I have a cabin in Texas that’s all set up for you and that little one.” I just nodded and hugged him with everything I had. I went upstairs to pack my things and get Sammy ready for our long trip. I had bought a new Chevrolet Equinox to get around town and for easy access to doctors’ appointments. Once I had everything packed, I hugged Bobby one more time and handed him a letter I wrote to Dean. He promised me that he would get it to him.

We reached the cabin around midnight and I carefully got Sam and a few things to get you through the night. It was going to be work, but I needed to have a fresh start.

Dean POV  
I knew Sam wasn’t himself, just for the simple fact that he would never cheat on y/n, I read the letter that she left for me and knew she was dealing with a broken heart. I made a deal with death to get his soul back, I knew Sam wasn’t happy about the idea, but I needed my brother back.

After death put his soul back and built the wall to protect him, he didn’t remember what he did to send y/n running and hiding. I saw how much he missed her, after we took down a dragon we went back to Bobby’s and Sam had found out everything including the cheating on his love, he was totally shattered that he broke his promise to always protect her and never hurt her.

Bobby handed me an address to where they had gone, “Be careful, she’s still healing so give her time.” I nodded and hugged him, I was going to get my niece and sister-in-law back so that we could be a family again.

Reader POV  
It was a beautiful day, so I opened the windows and blasted the music. I put on The Proclaimers ‘I’m Gonna be (500 miles)’, I picked up Savvy, singing and dancing make her giggle at her weird momma. These were the times I cherished, she giggled and cooed at me. I heard a knock on the door and walked into the living room to see Dean, with Sam, I beckoned them in letting them know it’s ok to come in. 

I turned the music down enough to be able to talk to them and ask why they were there to begin. I looked at Sam and saw a broken, sad man, “So it’s nice to see you but why are you here?” Dean looked to Sam and then back to me. “We want you back, well, we need you back, Please?” 

I nodded my head not sure what to say, I got up and handed Sam to Dean, “She needs her bottle, it’s already in the kitchen.” He smiled and went into kitchen to give his niece a bottle and bond with her. I got up and went over to Sam and sat down, “Sam?” All he could do was look at me with tears in his eyes, I knew then he was forgiven of everything that had happened. 

I touched his cheek with my right hand, leaning in and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me to him, making sure it wasn’t a dream. “Would you like to meet your daughter?” “I would be honored to meet her.” 

I kissed him one more time and went into the kitchen and saw Dean smiling at you with tears in his eyes as well. He gave me Savvyy and I went back into the living room. She was about eight months already, she knew somewhat of who daddy was because of the pictures you showed her of Sam and I in the past. “Savvyy who is that?” She just cooed and reached out wanting to figure out who this is.  
As held her she played with his hair and finally figured out who it was and decided at that moment to shock all of you. “dadadada” My jaw dropped, and tears filled my eyes. I saw Sam kiss her forehead and hold her to him. “Sam, I want you to meet Savanah Rae Winchester.” He just watched her as she put her face in his neck and start to fall asleep. 

He went upstairs and put her down, while Dean and I talked about something that I never thought I would hear. They both decided to get out of hunting, he would be going back to Lisa to make a try at some normalcy. I saw Sam come back down and come back into the living room. He pulled me up and kissed with everything he had. “Please tell me your staying? I want you here with us Sam.” “y/n I would love the chance to be here and help you raise our little girl. We deserve happiness and I would want nothing more than to marry you and have more kids if you want.” I was full on crying by now not thinking that this would have never happened. Sam got down on one knee and asked you to be his wife and best friend forever. I let out some shaky yes’s and let him put a garnet ring on my finger. 

That night you made dinner and celebrated the fact of no more running and hunting. Both boys deserved it. Dean went to the guest room and crashed, and Sam offered to sleep on the couch. You scoffed and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the master bedroom where I put on a pair of shorts and a flannel, I stole from Sam a while ago. He got undressed to his boxers as you both got into bed, I snuggled into him and fell asleep. 

If miracles exist, then this was an exception…


End file.
